Snow and ice accumulation during drive presents a hazard faced by many motorists. It is frequently reported by motorists in accidents that the other driver was not seen approaching or that vision was somehow obscured by weather conditions, including snow or ice build-up on the vehicle windows. Modern vehicles are equipped with defrosters and climate control systems but these are based only on blowers near the lower half of the windshield. These may not keep ice off the upper half of the windshield—the area most critical for a driver to have a clear view—particularly under heavy ice or snow conditions.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above, and related, concerns.